L'esprit frappeur frappe fort !
by MinervaDelaplume
Summary: Quand Peeves s'énerve, généralement, ce n'est jamais bon. Aussi pourquoi Ron a-t-il eu la mauvaise idée de l'insulter et de l'accuser à tort ? Car pour se venger, ce n'est pas seulement la chambre des Gryffondors que Peeves va mettre sens dessus dessous..


_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ma première histoire, merci d'être revenu, et merci encore pour vos reviews, pour les autres merci d'être là, et vous pouvez aller la lire ! (et la reviewer)_

_Je recommence donc une histoire sur HP, j'emprunte donc tous les personnages à JK Rowling, par contre je compte faire un certain nombre de rectifications "à ma sauce" dans cette fanfic', puristes peut-être pas s'abstenir mais attention ! Je vais rester notamment volontairement floue sur l'année, les évènements extérieurs, le contexte,etc. _

_Ce premier chapitre est une mise en bouche et une simple ébauche? Pour l'instant, vu mon scénario, l'histoire sera assez courte ; mais je pense qu'elle est prometteuse, et je compte beaucoup sur vos avis pour l'améliorer. _

_Donc reviews, j'ai besoin de vous, et bonne lecture ^^ !_

_Littérairement vôtre..._

« AAAAAHHHH !

- Ron ! Oh mon Dieu, Ron !

- Attends, on arrive ! »

Seul un geignement plaintif répondit aux appels affolés d'Harry et d'Hermione alors qu'ils dévalaient à leur tour l'escalier pour porter secours à leur camarade.

Enfin arrivés au bas des marches, mais plus élégamment que Ron, ils se penchèrent avec inquiétude sur la tignasse rousse de leur ami.

« Ron, mon vieux, ça va ?

- Ron, réponds, je t'en prie ! Rien de cassé ?

- Ça… Ça va, je crois. Enfin, ça peut aller. Vous pourriez m'aider à me relever ?

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! Dévaler un escalier comme celui-là… C'est un miracle que tu sois encore vivant !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, sur le palier ? Tu as perdu l'équilibre ? Tu as fait une sorte de pirouette, et puis… Tu as basculé.

- Oui, non, je… je ne sais pas trop, en fait… je crois que…

_Ron s'interrompit sur un hurlement de douleur. En voulant se redresser, il s'était appuyé sans faire attention sur son bras gauche, lequel avait cédé sous son poids. _

_Le coude formait à présent un angle bizarre, qui indiquait sans nul doute une fracture._

- Mon bras !

- Oulà ! Remarque, ce n'est pas cher payé pour une chute pareille ! Ça fait mal, d'accord, mais Madame Pomfresh va te régler ça en un rien de temps, tu verras, et bientôt tu pourras tout oublier, blessure et mésaventure !

- Pauvre Ron… Viens, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ça va aller ?

- Oui… je crois. Allons-y. »

Le groupe s'était à peine mis en route, Harry et Hermione jouant le rôle de béquilles humaines pour le pauvre Ron, qu'un horrible caquètement se fit entendre, évoquant irrésistiblement une poule géante.

« Oh non …

- Peeves… Allons-nous-en.

- PEEVES ! MONTRE-TOI, ESPÈCE DE SALAUD ! »

Ron avait manifestement repris du poil de la bête !

L'œil furieux, le visage congestionné, il invectivait à pleine voix l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, en levant bien haut son poing valide.

Complètement interloqué, Harry consulta discrètement Hermione du regard avant de saisir Ron par le bras – celui encore intact, évidemment.

« Ron, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu t'es cogné trop fort la tête ou quoi ?

- Lâche-moi ! Je veux que ce salaud s'explique !

- Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi, Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? La douleur t'égare à ce point ?

- Ce salaud, mais quel salaud ?

- Peeves ! Il faut qu'il s'explique !

- Un salaud ? Peeves ? D'accord, il est taquin, ok, la plupart du temps il est même assez cruel… Mais là, Ron, je ne voie vraiment pas où tu veux en venir !

- Il m'a poussé dans l'escalier !

- QUOI ?

- Sur le palier je vous attendais et, quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil en bas, j'ai senti un courant d'air dans mon dos, violent, et qui m'a fait perdre l'équilibre ! Pourtant, il n'y avait personne avec moi, et maintenant on entend Peeves qui rigole ! Par déductions, il n'y a qu'à conclure : ce n'est pas bien sorcier de deviner que c'est Peeves qui m'a poussé dans l'escalier !

- Mais bon sang, pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il voulait ma mort, ou qu'il s'ennuyait, c'est tout ! Mais en tout cas il a failli me tuer, donc je veux des excuses ! Et si jamais il recommence un coup pareil, je lui flanque un exorcisme de derrière les fagots ! Peeves, montre-toi !

- D'habitude on demande « Esprit, es-tu là ? », et plus gentiment…

_Les trois amis se retournèrent. Peeves se tenait derrière eux, flottant nonchalamment dans les airs, un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres fines._

- Peeves ! Tu vas m'expliquer : pourquoi tu as voulu me tuer ?

- Je te demande pardon, Weasley ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as poussé ? J'aurais pu me fracasser la tête sur les marches, et tout ce que tu aurais gagné, c'est ma mort sur la conscience !

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Weasley.

- C'est ça ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien ! Tu m'as poussé dans les escaliers il n'y a pas dix minutes.

- Ce n'est pas moi.

- Menteur ! Qui d'autre, alors ? Tu es toujours en train de faire des mauvais coups, mais là, c'est différent ; je te garantis que ça va barder, tu vas en entendre parler !

- Ce n'est pas moi, te dis-je ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien, mais tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de raison, d'habitude, alors…

_Peeves poussa un horrible gloussement avant de faire une triple pirouette et de les regarder à nouveau dans les yeux… la tête à l'envers._

- Tu ne sais rien de mes motivations, Patte-Folle, et tu ne sais rien de manière générale, alors tu ferais bien de faire attention à l'avenir !

- Oh ! Des menaces, à présent ? Si tu crois me faire peur, tu te trompes ! Et si tu crois m'arrêter, tu te trompes aussi…

- Prends garde, Weasley, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et ce qu'on voit n'est souvent qu'une illusion…

_L'œil de Peeves se mit à briller de la lueur mauvaise des coups tordus et des méchantes blagues, alors qu'il commençait à marcher au plafond, tel un gros cafard blanchâtre et orange._

- Oui, l'apparence n'est qu'une illusion… Il faut aller au fond des choses, Weasley ! Tu ferais bien de ne pas l'oublier, à l'avenir !

_Et Peeves repartit, non pas en gloussant et caquetant comme de coutume, mais en chantant une curieuse chanson…_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Que tu es borné, peut-être ?

- Oh ça va, très drôle hein ! Vraiment très spirituel. On peut aller à l'infirmerie, maintenant, ou…

- Oh, excuse-nous ! Tu avais encore mal ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais la rage a servi de morphine. Maintenant, l'effet s'estompe…

- Ok, alors allons-y.

- Dites, vous ne l'avez pas trouvé un peu bizarre ?

- Qui ça ?

- Peeves ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas, on aurait dit qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude, qu'il était… calme.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire…

- C'est parce que c'était sa première tentative de meurtre. Ça calme toujours, ces choses-là !

- Ron, arrête. Je suis d'accord, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Maintenant, quand à dire pourquoi …

- Dites, si vous restez planté là, c'est vous qui allez avoir ma mort sur la conscience, alors si vous pouviez vous dépêcher un peu…

- On arrive, Ron, on arrive. De toute façon, ça va prendre à peine quelques minutes.

- Oui, mais en attendant, j'ai mal !

- Il faut toujours que tu te plaignes…

- Oh ça va, hein, M. le spécialiste des plaies et des bosses !

- Rigole, mais j'ai appris à ne plus pleurnicher pour un simple bras cassé !

- Ah oui ? La dernière fois, tu faisais tellement pitié qu'on a dû s'occuper immédiatement de toi !

- Quand on voit le résultat…

- Bon, les garçons, vous finirez vos démonstrations d'amitié virile plus tard ! Allez, on se bouge !

- Ouais, ouais…

- Et plus vite que ça !

- Doucement Hermione, je suis blessé… Aïe !

- Continue comme ça et tu vas l'être un peu plus ! Allez, on accélère le rythme !

- D'accord, on a compris ! Tu es pressée, ton petit copain t'attend ou quoi ? Aïe !

- Mais non, tu n'as rien compris, c'est sûrement sa dernière trouvaille poussiéreuse de la bibliothèque ! Aïe !

- Mione, arrête… Aïe !

- Aïe ! Aïe !

- Vous êtes si bêtes, tous les deux… »

Et tandis que les bruits de la dispute amicale se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, trois paires d'yeux sortirent afin de l'ombre, brillants d'une lueur intense.

La lueur de la victoire…

Mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

Le lendemain, Harry s'étira de tout son long dans son lit avec un grognement de bonheur. Bon sang, que c'était bon d'être à Poudlard, avec les autres, plutôt que coincé seul à l'autre bout du pays !

Ici, non seulement il y avait ses amis et des condisciples, mais il bénéficiait en plus d'une certaine liberté : il n'avait pas à cacher sa vraie nature, il était juste un élève comme les autres, qui devait respecter le règlement… Et pour ça, c'était assez sympa d'être le Survivant de temps en temps ; ça lui donnait un statut spécial, et de plus en plus la cote avec les filles !

Décidément…

Son humeur était au beau fixe ce matin. Et ce, malgré le rêve bizarre qu'il avait fait.

Un rêve où il était ligoté dans un chaudron, avec Hermione et Ron, et d'autres personnes qu'il n'avait pas reconnu. Le chaudron se mettait à tourner, tourner, dans une espèce de vapeur blanchâtre, fantomatique, avec des lumières étranges, pendant que retentissait une curieuse chanson, au rythme un peu lancinant et morbide, comme une musique de manège détraqué...

Harry avait failli se réveiller, le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais son univers avait finalement arrêté de tournoyer et il avait pu se rendormir. Il allait raconter ça à Ron en allant le chercher à l'infirmerie, tout à l'heure, et ils en rigoleraient comme deux bossus !

Il bâilla un bon coup avant de se gratter la nuque, puis se frotta un peu les yeux avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux _impeccablement coiffés_.

Alors qu'il tendait la main pour écarter son rideau, il suspendit son geste, les sens en alerte.

Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Un petit rayon de sommeil matinal, passant par une petite déchirure du rideau de son lit, venait timidement caresser le dos de sa main, maintenant crispée sur le couvre-lit.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui n'allait pas.

Non, c'était plus grave.

Beaucoup plus grave.

Car non seulement Harry était en mesure de distinguer chaque brin de laine effiloché dans le bord de la déchirure du rideau, jusqu'à pouvoir les compter, sans ses lunettes, mais ce qu'il voyait de sa main en plus dans la lumière le pétrifiait :

il voyait les veines, les os sous sa peau, et, sur sa peau, il voyait un fin duvet ;

ses poils.

Des poils** blonds**…

_Et nous voilà partis pour une nouvelle aventure ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment et pourquoi ? Si vous aussi vous vous posez ces questions, et que vous voulez des réponses, alors** reviewez** ! Si vous trouvez que j'écris comme une merde, que je fais tâche dans le paysage des fanfics et que vous avez autant envie de connaître la suite que de vous pendre, **reviewez** aussi ! Et enfin si cette fanfic' ne vous inspire rien, à part une bête indifférence et pas un seul commentaire, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs ! _

_Désolé je suis très nerveuse, mais alors très nerveuse, je crains pour mon deuxième chapitre ! Rassurez-moi, please ^^ !_

_Bises, et à la prochaine !_


End file.
